


.undone.

by Thepictureswemake



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tyler, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepictureswemake/pseuds/Thepictureswemake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've done this so many times that Tyler's a professional at walking backwards to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.undone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come sin w me  
> |-/

They come together before the door's even fully closed. A mess of hands and hair and mouths. It's hot and desperate and just what Tyler needs. He whimpers, partly because there's way to many layers between their chests and also because josh is biting his neck in places that make his knees weak. 

Josh's eyes are dark with lust as he pushes Tyler against the door. His knee finds a home between Tyler's legs and Josh grins as Tyler moans over the friction. 

Tyler is helpless against the door; head thrown back. His hips buck forward, desperate for more. 

They've done this so many times that Tyler's a professional at walking backwards to the bedroom, pulling Josh along by hems and waistbands until there's nothing left. 

Tyler barely has time to fall on the bed when Josh is on top of him. He has his knee sinfully close to Tyler's groin and Tyler bites his lip to silence himself.

Josh moves lower, breath hot as he trails towards Tyler's dick. Josh is a fucking tease and Tyler really hates it sometimes -especially when he's denied completely. Josh focuses on leaving tract marks along the inside of Tyler's sensitive thighs with his tongue. His hand comes out of nowhere and easily wraps around Tyler's throbbing dick. He bites his lip harder as Josh's hand works him; slow and steady. 

Eyes closed, Tyler feels Josh's mouth; hot and wet as his tongue swirls around his shaft. Josh continues until Tyler's dick is covered in a shiny coat of saliva, then he backs off so Tyler can get up. 

They do this so often that Josh doesn't need prep. Tyler enters slowly and Josh's knees dig into the mattress. Tyler's thrusts remain slow and controlled, his hands rest on Josh's hips and pulls them together. 

Tyler picks up the pace, fast and hard; just like Josh likes it. Josh can feel lust pool deep inside and he summons all his self control to let the pressure build. 

Tyler's hands explore Josh's familiar frame. His hands caress his hips, the curve of his ass, they graze across Josh's stomach and when he tries to wrap one around Josh's cock; it's batted away. 

"N-no, not yet." His voice is thick with need. Tyler is hyper focused, careful to hit Josh's prostate as often as possible. Josh likes the build up, he can tell Tyler's holding off for him and it makes him feel special. Josh can feel the familiar prickling sensation start, a devilish mix of pain and pleasure, dropping on his elbows he nods and let's Tyler take control. 

Tyler's hand find Josh's cock again, he moves in time with his thrusts and Josh starts to shudder. After a few moments his head lifts from where it was buried and a low moan escapes from his swollen lips. Josh comes hard with Tyler's strokes and Tyler falters slightly as waves of pleasure shoot through his body. 

They come together, a crash of bodies sweaty and breathless. A hot mess between the sheets and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
